New Life
by Zady
Summary: Bella and Edward get married and Edward turns Bella. Bella gets cool new powers and learns how to use them. New problems come, how will the Cullens face them?
1. Charlie

Charlie

Edward and I were in our meadow and I climbed on his back and he started running. I remember how I didn't like to ride on his back while he was running, how it made me sick but know I love it. We got to his house and got on my truck. Edward held my face in his hands and looked strait into my eyes for a while.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Edward asked me for the hundredth time already. "You know that you-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips.

"I have told you already that I have made up my mind. You know that I love you more than anything in the world, and there is nothing that I would rather do than to be with you. I do want to marry you, I want to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen" I could feel myself blush as I said that but I need him to know how I actually feel.

Edward just stared at me and smiled my favorite breath taking crocked smile. He started the car and headed to my house. I was a little worried about how would Charlie react, especially Renee, she has made it pretty clear that she doesn't like the idea of getting married so young.

It was a short ride home and Edward and I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. "Are you ready?" I just smiled at him and told him "Lets go" we got out of my truck and entered the house. The good thing was that Charlie was very busy watching some baseball game on the tv.

"Hey dad, we are here."

''Oh, hi kids how you doing"

"We are good, um… dad"

"Yes Bella"

''Um… What would you like to eat for dinner?" Ok, I totally chickened out right there I was about to tell him that we needed to talk to him but I just… couldn't. Edward only gently squeezed my hand to try to comfort me.

"Well Bells I king of already ordered pizza."

"Oh, its ok

"Charlie we would like to speak to you about something important." Charlie hadn't even looked at Edward until he spoke and Charlie was just starting to get into his badly acted bad mood towards Edward.

"About what?" Charlie asked in an annoyed voice. Edward just looked at me and I just nodded signaling him to go on.

"Well you know that Bella and I have been together for a long time and-" Charlie cut him off "Bella are you pregnant? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Charlie was practically screaming and he looked like if he was about to explode and his face was all red, he looked like if he was about to pass out or something.

"Dad, calm down would you, I am not pregnant!" I practically screamed at him and after that he seemed to kind of relax and I could see that Edward was kind of amused by whatever he was hearing in Charlie's head.

"Well Charlie what we were actually going to tell you is that I just proposed to Bella and-"

"Your getting married! Are you two crazy, have you lost your minds, you are too young to be getting married!" Charlie burst out he looked very mad.

"Well dad, we both want it and I thought you said that you wanted to know if I was planning to leave with him or something, or would you rather that we just ran away to get married without telling you!" I just screamed at him, I could fell that my face was all red and I was starting to get a little angry but at least he hasn't tried to kill Edward. Charlie was quiet for a log time and Edward just kept squeezing my hand he now he was perfectly at ease so probably Charlie going to be okay with it.

"I am sorry Bells, you're right, I shouldn't have acted like that but what did you expect, my little girl is getting married, that isn't something easy to deal with."

"It's ok dad."

"Well Charlie now we are going to go to my house to give my family the news."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." I could see that Charlie was still taking all of it in."

"Bye dad"

Edward and I walked out of the house and were headed to my truck. I feel a littlie better now that we already told Charlie but we are still missing Renee. Maybe I'll ask Alice to see how Renee will take it.


	2. Alice is hiding something

Alice is hiding something

Edward and I just arrived to his house, soon to be mine's too, and just as I expected Alice was at the door waiting for us. For some reason she was jumping up and down, very exited about something, well not that that was anything weird on her, she is always exited about something but she was just a little bit more than usual. I looked at Edward and gave him a questioning look and he just smiled his beautiful breathtaking crooked smile.

"You'll find out pretty soon, you know you brought this onto yourself-"

"Edward you better keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get in trouble with this little pixie!" Alice screamed back at Edward and I just could help my self and just laugh. Alice had her tiny little hands formed into fists and she seemed to be fuming because of whatever Edward was about to say. Most probably it had something to do with shopping, I'll just ask him afterwards. Edward and I got out of the car and were headed towards Alice.

"Jeez Alice you sure do make a big deal out of things."Edward said.

"I know you're planning on asking him afterwards Bella, and I advise you not to." Alice told me in a kind of intimidating way.

"Well Alice could you just tell me what it is, please!" I did my best puppy eyes and pouted a little bit. I could see that she was softening up just a little bit.

"You'll find out afterwards, and by the way Bella it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you mom the news through the phone."

"I know, but how else could I tell her?" And I saw a huge grin spread across her face and I also noticed that Edward stifled a laugh.

"Well I think that you, Edward and I should go to Jacksonville to give her the news." I have a feeling that there is more to this trip than to just go to give Renee the news, but most probably it's just me being a little paranoid as usual.

"I think that would be a good idea. What do you think Edward?"Alice gave Edward a little dirty look, most probably she was telling him something.

"I think that that would be a good idea, love." And he smiled his breath taking crooked smile.

"One little detail, what is Charlie going to say about this?"

"Let me see." Alice said. "Once we tell him why we are going and that I am going with you guys, he will be fine with it."

"Ok, so it's decided. Let's just hang out here for a while, remember that Charlie thinks that we are giving everyone the news."

"Whatever you want love."

Then Edward just kissed my forehead and took my hand and led me into the house. Everyone was gathered around in the leaving room, paired up with their couples. Esme and Carlisle were the first ones to get up to congratulate us. They both hugged us and Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek and welcomed me to the family. Then I was grabbed into one of Emmett's famous bear hugs and he also welcomed me to the family after he let go of me he punched Edward's arm and told him that it was about time. Jasper and Rosalie kept their distance but they also congratulated us. I was a little shacked to see that Rosalie was actually happy about me joining the family. We spent a long time chatting with the whole family and it is incredible how easily Emmett can be fooled and how he comes up with his pranks. I hope he doesn't decide to pull a prank on me once I am a vampire. It was getting too late and it was time for me to leave, I sighed as I remembered that I had to tell Charlie about us going to Jacksonville to give Renee the news. Edward just looked at me and gave me a questioning and I just smiled at him and told him "Time for me to go home." I had decided on having Alice and Edward be with me when I tell Charlie.

"Well Bella lets go." Alice said.

"Go where?" I asked her with a confused look on my face, she just shrugged and smiled at me.

"To your house to tell Charlie about our little trip."

"Oh…" Was all I said I bet that I looked stupid and Alice just giggled.

Edward and I got in my truck and Alice got in her porche. She was trying really hard to go at the speed that we were going and Edward would just laugh at whatever Alive was thinking, she must be really frustrated for having to go at such a low speed. Besides Edward's driving Alice's was the one that freaked me out the most, she really does drive like a maniac. After a while we got to my house and Edward parked my car beside the cruiser and Alice parked behind us. Edward and I got off of my truck and Alice out of her porche. We went into the house and I am not going to deny that I am a little nervous to see how Charlie will react at first when he finds out the Edward is going with Alice and me. I know that if it was only Alice he would accept in a heart beat, he totally loves Alice. "Hi dad," I said as I walked into the house.

"Hi Bells," Charlie said without taking his eyes of the tv. Then Edward and Alice came in and they greeted Charlie and he as usual was happy to see Alice, and I could see that he was trying to be nice with Edward.

"Charlie we need to ask you something." Alice told Charlie and Charlie just nodded like saying 'go ahead'. "Well Charlie you know how Bella hasn't told Renee the news yet, and we are planning to go to Jacksonville and tell Renee in person." Dad kind of tensed up and his eyes bulged out a little.

"But Edward is not going right?" Was what Charlie asked, he looked a little shocked. Edward squeezed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb to try and relax me.

"Yes I am, and Alice will be coming with us and we might stay with Renee or go to a hotel."Edward said in his beautiful velvet voice. Charlie's face was starting to get red and I know that he is going to burst out in any moment. I was very still, well stiff would be a better word to describe it, and Edward whispered to me "breathe love" and until that moment I realized that I wasn't breathing.

"Don't worry Charlie Bella is going to be sleeping with me, I won't let Edward near her at night" Alice said in a cheerful way and I could see that the red in Charlie's face was fading just a little.

Charlie took a deep breath and said "Ok, you can go, but you better stay with Alice the whole time."

"Sure dad." I said.

It was already nine thirty in the night so Edward and Alice said their goodbyes and left and I went to my room to get my things and went to the bathroom. As soon as I finished I rushed to my room and found Edward lying on my bed looking like a god. When he saw me he extended his arms inviting me to join him so I closed my door and walked towards him being as careful as I can so that I wouldn't trip on something. When I got there I got as close as I could to him but as usual he wrapped me with the cover to protect me from getting a cold or something. There was a comfortable silence for a while and I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be that Alice didn't want me to know.

"What is it love?" My angel asked me.

"Just wondering…"

"About what, remember that I can't listen to your thoughts"

"I know, I am just wondering what it was that Alice didn't want you to tell me" and just then Edwards celphone start to ring and Edward answered it.

"Alice?" He said and there was a short pause.

"Fine, don't worry I won't say a word." Then he shut the phone and he had an amused look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing, Alice just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't tell you anything about her plans." I just pouted a little bit and then he hummed my lullaby and I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
